Jailbird
by MoniNicole94
Summary: Preseries: Sam gets into a little trouble while John and Dean are out.


**Warnings: None**

Sam laid on the bench, staring up at the stained ceiling. It wasn't exactly cold in there, but it did have a bit of a musty smell. He was the only one in there, which didn't help him much, since it was so damn quiet. Dean had been taken in a few times, and he always talked about how there were usually one or two drunks in the cell with him. But no, Sam's first time getting put in a cell and he was alone, beat up, and without a way to get ahold of Dean or John.

Sam laid his head back and thought about everything that had led up to him sitting in the Johnson County jail, alone.

It had all started out so simple. Kelly Daniels. She asked him to help her with her homework over the past week, since she just couldn't get the whole geometry thing. And of course, Sam helped her. He was a sweet boy after all. And she was cute. They would meet at the library for an hour or two after school, Sam would teach her what she needed to know, which seemed to be everything.

"You're so smart." Kelly told him before she leaned in and kissed him while they sat at the table. Sam was so surprised that she wanted to kiss him that he didn't notice someone staring at them. That was Wednesday. Today was Friday. The day that Dean and John wouldn't have cell service for a few hours.

And of course, Sam had been walking home alone.

"Winchester!" A voice bellowed. Sam turned right as a fist hit his eye, knocking him back some. Sam looked up, his eye throbbing, and saw Kelly's ex boyfriend, Carter Riley, standing there with his friends. Four against one. Great.

"What the hell?" Sam asked.

"I heard you were kissing on Kelly." Carter growled. "You don't ever do that again!"

"She's not yours Carter. Didn't you two break up a couple weeks ago?" Sam asked. That was the news all over the school about two days after Sam had started. And apparently, Carter didn't like Sam bringing that up. So he started swinging. Sam got in some hits, Carter and his goons got in some. By the time it was all done and over with, Sam and the boys looked like they had been rehearsing for Rocky. And that's the way it probably would've stayed, except as Sam pulled out the pocket knife to help defend himself when a cop car pulled up.

All five boys were taken in, but one of them was the son of a cop, and he went into his mom's custody quickly. They all turned on Sam though, saying that he started it and different things. While the police on duty didn't really believe them, Sam was a minor and in the possession of a weapon, so they held him until his dad could come get him.

Which was why he was laying in a cell all alone. He had left voicemails on Dean and John's phones, really hoping that Dean would get it over John. And so he waited. They brought him food. Since he was the only one n there, and he was so nice and polite, a couple of the cops took pity on him and got him McDonalds to eat.

"If it were up to me, I'd just let you out." Officer Truex told him as he dropped off the food. "But the higher ups won't allow it. I know that those kids probably started it. They seem to start a lot of things but because their parents pretty much pay for this town, they get away with more.

"I bet." Sam said, rubbing at his sore face. He had a black eye, a couple cuts, and some bruises on his body. Nothing was broken though. He ate his food and once in awhile, an officer would come back to talk to him, bring him something to drink, let him go to the bathroom, ect. He had been there since 3:30 that afternoon. It was almost 9 at night and Sam was sure that if no one came soon, they were going to start calling CPS. He was 16, but he was still a kid.

That's when the front doors to the station opened and Dean walked in with John right behind him. Sam couldn't see them from the cell he was in, but as he laid on the bench, about to fall asleep, he heard their voices. And soon enough, Officer Truex was letting him out and releasing him into the custody of his dad and brother.

"What happened?" John asked as they got out to the Impala. Dean was taking in an inventory of Sam's injuries.

"I got jumped on the way home." Sam told him. "Some jealous dick was mad I was hanging out with his ex girlfriend. I pulled my pocket knife, trying to get them to stop, but the cops showed up and took us all in. They all got out about twenty minutes or so after being put in."

"And you were there almost six hours." Dean said. Sam nodded. "I don't know if I should slap you upside the head for being stupid enough to pull a knife, or buy you a beer to celebrate your first stint in jail." Dean laughed. John rolled his eyes.

"We'll get home and get Sam cleaned up. You can sleep for now, but we're leaving in the morning." John said. Sam nodded.

"Fine with me." He said. He looked at Dean, who just smiled at him. Sam couldn't help but smile back and he shook his head some. He was just glad that he could get to go home. After all, now he had accomplished something to become a true Winchester.


End file.
